


Parental Guidance

by forgotten_silence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_silence/pseuds/forgotten_silence
Summary: “I forbid you to see him!”“You forbid me?” Touka didn’t know whether to laugh or slap Ayato across the face because this  whole thing was getting waaay out of hand, “You, forbid me?”“Yes!” Ayato replied hotly, glaring daggers at her.“I’m your legal guardian Ayato, you can’t forbid me to do anything.”Or, in which Ayato Knows Best [Ayahina, Touken]





	Parental Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "No, don't you dare shut me out."
> 
> (Reposting from tumblr).

“I forbid you to see him!”

“You _forbid_  me?” Touka didn’t know whether to laugh or slap Ayato across the face because  _this_   whole thing was getting waaay out of hand, “ _You,_ forbid  _me_?”

“Yes!” Ayato replied hotly, glaring daggers at her.

“I’m your legal guardian Ayato, you can’t forbid me to do  _anything_.”

“If I can’t see Hinami, then you’re not allowed to see that spazzy fuckwit either!”

“That spazzy fuckwit just bailed your sorry ass out of jail and drove you home.”

“I didn’t  _want_  him to!”

“So, what? You were going to sit in a cell for three days until they let you out?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Ayato turned on his heel and stormed away from her, his footfalls louder than normal.  _How grown-up._

“Ayato,” Touka sighed, “You can’t blame him for being concerned about Hinami.” 

That stopped him in his tracks. 

“What? So you think he’s  _right_?” he said incredulously, turning around and storming right back to where she was.

“I do,” Ayato’s face was a mixture of anger and disbelief (and _how dare you betray me like this Aneki),_ “You need to straighten yourself out if you’re going to see her. You need to stop hanging out with those people-”

“ _You_  used to hang out with  _‘those people_ ‘!” he raised his fingers to quote his words, “Hell! That precious  _Kaneki-sama_ of yours was one of them!”

“Yes,” said Touka, ignoring his jab at her, “But he isn’t now. And we don’t want you to go through what we did. Ayato, Hinami is clean. She- her parents.. she didn’t grow up like us. And if you care about her, you wouldn’t drag her into this Aogiri business.”

She supposed being tall was one victory he had over her, because that  meant he’d be able to look down his nose at her when he lost an argument. She rolled her eyes when he did just that, before stomping back towards his room and slamming the door loudly behind him. 

….

….

Having been forbidden to go out for the movie with Ayato-kun, Hinami was diligently doing her math homework (like the good girl she was), when the repetitive sound of something hitting against her window forced her to pause. She put her pen down and crept over to the window, edging the curtain out of the way and peering down and immediately flinching back as a rock hit the glass with a loud thud _.  
_

_Just what in the world?_

She pressed her face against the glass and peered down.

“ _Ayato-kun?_ ” 

And why was he throwing rocks at her window? 

“Hinaa!” he called when she opened the window and leaned out, “Climb onto the roof and jump. I’ll catch you.” He held out his arms to show that he would, indeed, catch her.

“ _What?_  Ayato-kun, what are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up,” he said, matter-of-fact, “for the movie. Hurry up, Hina.”

“You’re not supposed to  _be_  here, Ayato-kun. Onii-chan said-”

“Fuck that!” he sniffed in a way that meant that he thought very little of whatever Onii-chan had said, “That shit-bucket can’t tell us how to live.”

“Ayato-kun,” Hinami sighed, “Don’t call him that. Onii-chan is a really wonderful-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure he is,” Ayato said dryly, “Come on Hina, Put on your coat and lipstick or whatever and climb out,” he cast a look over his shoulder, “we have to go before he comes back.”

Hinami bit her lip. She wringed her hands together and looked back at her closet, then back at Ayato. 

He wasn’t, so to say, going to take it well.

“I.. can’t,” she said finally, giving him half a shrug and a small smile.

“Are you- are you  _scared_?” he gave a little snort of laughter, “Do you want me to come up there and help you down?”

“No,” Hinami shook her head, “Ayato-kun, it’s not that. I can’t go because- well, Onii-chan said I’m not allowed to see you… for now,” she added, seeing his dark expression.

“So?” he said, “So, you’re just- you’re just going to  _listen to him?”_

“Yes.”

“Are you serious?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Ayato-kun.”

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, kicking at the ground and stalking around. “ _Un-fucking-believable!_ ” she heard him say again as he walked out of their yard, right through the flower patch Onii-chan had spent so much time on just three days back.

Hinami sighed.

**_…._ **

**_…._ **

“So.”

Touka looked up from her work (an essay on modern stem cell research due for tomorrow) to see her little brother standing before her, hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. 

If looks could kill, she would surely be dead with the way he so frequently glared at her.

“So what?” she said mildly, going back to reread her last sentence. She’d thought Kaneki had a penchant for the dramatics, but Ayato easily took the cake.

“What do I have to do?”

“For?” She sort of had an idea where this was going; Kaneki had filled her in on what had happened a couple for days back, but it was more entertaining to let Ayato explain himself.

_Especially after he’d been such a little shit for the whole of last week._

“What,” Ayato forced out through gritted teeth, “do–I– have– to– do– to–see–Hinami?”

“You’re finally ready to have a grown-up talk then?” Touka raised an eyebrow, putting down her pen and giving him her full attention. 

Ayayto glared.

“Well,” she continued when she didn’t get a reply, “You have to stop hanging out with those Aogiri thugs. And,” she paused, schooling her face into a serious expression, “you must go to a facility for month, allow us to test you once every week for the next six months-” good, Ayato was still silent-, “and you must go back to school.”

“I don’t do drugs, Aneki,” he said with that little sniff of his, “I’m not that stupid. Just because I hang out with them-”

“I don’t know that, do I?” 

“I’m not lying. You’ve  _seen_  me, Aneki, I’ve never gotten doped up on shit.”

“Fine,” it was true though. Even with all his fights, the worst she’d seen Ayato do was smoke,  “but you will need drug tests for a month and you are _not allowed to see any of them._  Is that clear?”

“Fine.”

“No fights either,” she said firmly.

“I don’t-”

“Ayato.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“And regular school, homework, and all that,okay?”

“Hm.”

“One more thing,” she remembered, “you need to fix Kaneki’s flower plot.”

“He deserved it!”

“Really, Ayato?” Touka shook her head.

“Whatever. Can I take Hina to the movies now? Or do I need to bow before His Royal Highness Prince Dickhead?”

_So dramatic.  
_

Touka rolled her eyes.“You can take her,” she said.


End file.
